gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Petyr Baelish
Petyr Baelish, popularly called Littlefinger, is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons. He is played by starring cast member Aidan Gillen and debuts in "Lord Snow." Petyr Baelish was the Master of Coin on the Small Council. He is a skilled manipulator and uses his ownership of brothels in King's Landing to both accrue intelligence on political rivals and acquire vast wealth. Baelish's spy network is eclipsed only by that of Varys. He betrayed Eddard Stark to side with House Lannister and King Joffrey Baratheon following the death of King Robert Baratheon, becoming one of the instigators of the War of the Five Kings. Following the events of the Battle of Blackwater, King Joffrey named Littlefinger the Lord of Harrenhal. He eventually marries Lysa Arryn and proceeds to murder her shortly afterwards, becoming Lord Protector of the Vale until Lord Robin Arryn comes of age and one of the most powerful men in all of Westeros. Biography Background Petyr Baelish is the head of House Baelish, and the lord of an extremely minor holding, so small it has neither name nor maester, located in a small area within the Fingers, a coastal region in the northeastern shores of the Vale of Arryn. He is currently House Baelish's only living member. In reference to his family's humble domain in the smallest of the Fingers, as well as his small size, Edmure Tully nicknamed him "Littlefinger" when they were children and Petyr was fostered at Riverrun. The nickname would stick with him throughout his life. Eventually even Baelish sarcastically embraced the nickname, due to the fact that it demonstrated how far he had risen, from a poor minor noble from the "little Finger" peninsula to one of the most powerful officials in the Seven Kingdoms. House Baelish had very meager origins and no distinguished lineage: Petyr's great-grandfather was a lowly foreign sellsword from Braavos who took up service in the Vale. That sellsword's son, Petyr's grandfather, was a poor hedge knight, who managed to earn a minor lordship - the most minor of lordships, just a few stony acres in the smallest peninsula of the Fingers.House Baelish (Histories & Lore) Petyr's father fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, the preemptive assault on the forces of Maelys Blackfyre, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, before they could attempt an invasion of Westeros. During the conflict Petyr's father served well under Lord Hoster Tully. Through their good relationship Hoster agreed to foster his son Petyr at Riverrun, a great honor for a lesser House.House Baelish (Histories & Lore) Petyr went to Riverrun when he was eight years old, carrying all he owned in a bundle."The Mountain and the Viper" At Riverrun he befriended Hoster's daughters Catelyn and Lysa Tully. Their brother Edmure mockingly nicknamed him "Littlefinger" at the time, in reference to his small height at the time and the location of his minor landholdings. Petyr became smitten with Catelyn but she never returned his affections. Ironically, Lysa was infatuated with Petyr, but he only loved Catelyn. Eventually when she was betrothed to Brandon Stark, heir to House Stark, Petyr challenged him to a duel, thinking he could win through pluck and courage - he was promptly overpowered and nearly killed, though Catelyn begged Brandon to spare his life. Embittered, Petyr was cast out of Riverrun and returned to the Vale. During the course of Robert's Rebellion, however, Brandon was killed by the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen, so Catelyn married his younger brother Eddard Stark, while to secure a political alliance Lysa was wed to Jon Arryn, ruler of the Vale. Manipulating Lysa's infatuation with himself, Petyr ingratiated himself into Jon's services, first as customs officer at Gulltown, where he increased the port's revenues tenfold. Seeing Littlefinger's financial acumen, Jon was easily convinced by Lysa to later bring Littlefinger to the royal court at King's Landing, and make him Master of Coin on King Robert Baratheon's Small Council.House Baelish (Histories & Lore) Baelish's naked ambition often placed him at odds with the Master of Whisperers, Lord Varys. In charge of the crown's treasury, Littlefinger rapidly grew into a powerful player royal politics, and a master of court intrigues. Of an older mindset, few who did not know him suspected Littlefinger as a threat, seeing only that he was a man from a very minor House, with no distinguished lineage, significant landholdings, or armies. Instead, Littlefinger based his newfound power on money.House Baelish (Histories & Lore) Baelish is unscrupulous in his search for power and wealth: he has bought multiple brothels in the city - particularly a high class brothel catering to the nobles in the city - cynically nothing that whores make a better investment than ships, because they rarely sink. Baelish makes good use of his brothels to have his agents spy and and manipulate his clientele, as part of one of the largest spy networks in Westeros - second only to Varys's. Littlefinger has been known to privately bribe lords who have unusual or violent sexual fetishes if they pay the right price - ranging from supplying lords with amputee prostitutes, to delivering young boys to pederasts,"The Wolf and the Lion" - The TV episode didn't make clear if this was just a rumor Varys heard, but in the novels Littlefinger privately admitted that he bribed Lyn Corbray this way., and even delivering prostitutes to be secretly murdered by his clients for thrill-kills."The Night Lands""The Climb" Due to their past friendship as children, Catelyn Stark continued to believe that Lord Baelish was a friend she could count on at court. Season 1 Littlefinger greets Eddard upon his arrival in King's Landing and reports that the realm is six million gold dragons in debt, half of it owed to House Lannister. Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel attempt to sneak into the city, but are spotted by one of Littlefinger's men. They are taken to meet Littlefinger at one of his brothels. Catelyn is angered by their treatment, but asks Littlefinger for aid. She is trying to identify the people who tried to have her son Bran Stark killed. Littlefinger is able to answer this quickly: the elaborate dagger wielded by the assassin used to be his, but he lost it in a bet with Tyrion Lannister."Lord Snow" Littlefinger fetches Eddard to meet his wife, but when Eddard realizes he was being brought to a brothel, he thinks Littlefinger is insulting him by saying his wife is a whore. Eddard throws Littlefinger up against a wall before Catelyn appears and Eddard becomes pacified. After hearing her news, he vows to find the truth and expose the Lannisters to Robert and Littlefinger agrees to be his ally in this, for the affection he once bore Catelyn as a youngster. Eddard believes that Littlefinger is still in love with his wife."Lord Snow" Littlefinger attaches himself more firmly to Eddard's cause, giving him information that leads Eddard to Tobho Mott's smithy. He also points out some of the agents belonging to the Queen and to Varys. He later tells Sansa Stark about how Sandor Clegane has his face burned by his brother when he was young for stealing a toy. He advises her not to mention the matter to Sandor."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Littlefinger loses a bet to Renly Baratheon over the joust between Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane. He makes it clear that he knows about Renly's sexual relationship with Loras, to Renly's discomfort. Littlefinger and Varys verbally spar, Littlefinger threatening to reveal to the King that Varys has been meeting with Illyrio Mopatis in secret while Varys threatens to reveal to the Lannisters that it was Littlefinger who implicated Tyrion in the attempted murder of Bran Stark. However, they then both support the motion to have Daenerys Targaryen assassinated before the Dothraki can invade Westeros."The Wolf and the Lion" Littlefinger later introduces Eddard to Mhaegen, a prostitute and mother of yet another of King Robert's bastard children. Outside the brothel Eddard gets into a fight with Ser Jaime Lannister. Littlefinger flees, promising to return with the City Watch."The Wolf and the Lion" Littlefinger is stunned when Eddard orders that Gregor Clegane be arrested and executed for his raids on the Riverlands and when he also orders Tywin Lannister to present himself at court to answer for his bannerman's crimes. Littlefinger reminds Eddard that Tywin is the richest man in Westeros and that it is gold that wins wars, not armies. Eddard disagrees, asking why then Tywin is not the king."A Golden Crown" Littlefinger tutors a new recruit to his brothels, Ros, and discusses his ambitions with her. Later, Eddard tells him the truth of Joffrey's parentage and his plan to install Stannis on the throne when Robert dies."You Win or You Die" Littlefinger suggests instead that they let Joffrey rule but act as the powers behind the throne. If he does not mature into the king they want, they can expose his dirty secret and install Lord Renly instead. Eddard rejects the plan as treason and instead asks Littlefinger to win over the City Watch to their cause. Littlefinger agrees, but later the City Watch turns on Eddard's men and kills them, while Littlefinger holds a dagger to Eddard's throat, pointing out, "I did warn you not to trust me.""You Win or You Die" Lord Baelish asks the Queen to allow Sansa Stark to prove her loyalty as he attends the girl’s audience with the Queen and the council. He stands with the small council as the details of Joffrey’s reign are read out and Barristan Selmy’s position is ordered to be taken up by Jaime Lannister. He glances suspiciously at Varys as Sansa seeks pardon for her father's actions."The Pointy End" Baelish watches on as Eddard Stark confesses at his trial and is executed."Baelor" Littlefinger discusses kingship with Varys, and they engage in banter revolving around the Master of Whisperers' lack of genitalia. They eventually acknowledge their mutual admiration and respect of one another, before being interrupted by Joffrey and his entourage."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The Citadel announces the coming of winter and Littlefinger warns the small council that they do not have enough food for a protracted winter lasting more than five years. Cersei orders the city barred to refugees from the War of the Five Kings. Tyrion Lannister arrives to take up his position as acting Hand of the King to Cersei's consternation."The North Remembers" Stannis Baratheon learns of Jaime Lannister's incestuous relationship with Cersei in a letter sent by Eddard Stark before his death. Stannis composes his own missive and sends it to all the high lords of the Seven Kingdoms asking them to declare their loyalty to him and telling them of Joffrey's illegitimacy. Cersei tasks Littlefinger with finding the missing Arya Stark and needles him about his love for Catelyn Stark. He responds by referencing her incest and receives a violent reprimand. King Joffrey Baratheon responds to the ensuing rumors by ordering a city wide massacre of his father's bastards. The city watch storm into Littlefinger's brothel and kill the infant Barra in front of his employees. Littlefinger mocks a request from the Night's Watch for assistance combating Wildling activity and reporting an attack by Wights. Tyrion has Lord Janos Slynt exiled to the Wall for his part in the massacre. Littlefinger intimidates Ros into keeping up her work despite the traumatic murder she witnessed."The Night Lands" Tyrion meets with Littlefinger and outlines a plan to wed Myrcella Baratheon to Robin Arryn to secure the support of the Vale. He promises to make Littlefinger the Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands in exchange for his assistance and swears him to secrecy. Pycelle is arrested for revealing that Tyrion plans to wed Myrcella into House Martell and Littlefinger realizes that he was involved in a ruse. He confronts Tyrion who apologizes and offers him another opportunity; to act as an envoy to Catelyn to propose a prisoner exchange."What is Dead May Never Die" Littlefinger reaches Catelyn at Renly Baratheon's camp in the Stormlands. He faces a frosty reception from Renly but nevertheless offers to betray the Lannisters and open the gates of King's Landing to Renly's army. He takes interest in Renly's new bride Margaery Tyrell and lets Margaery know that he is aware that it is a purely political marriage because of Renly's homosexuality."Garden of Bones" He meets with Catelyn as planned and delivers Eddard's remains as a sign of good faith. She greets him with angry recriminations over his betrayal of Eddard and rejects his poorly timed advances. He delivers Tyrion's suggested exchange terms; Jaime for Sansa and Arya Stark. Littlefinger lies that the Lannisters have Arya in their custody. Renly is killed in mysterious circumstances and Littlefinger then approaches the Tyrells with a new proposal of alliance with Joffrey. This will allow Margaery Tyrell to remain a queen and provide Loras Tyrell vengeance on Stannis. He leaves the camp with them for Highgarden."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Catelyn acts alone to free Jaime on returning to Robb's camp, just as Littlefinger suggested."The Prince of Winterfell" ".]] Littlefinger travels to Harrenhal to propose an alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell to Lord Tywin Lannister."The Old Gods and the New" Littlefinger is successful in negotiating with the Tyrells and the allied forces arrive in time to claim victory at the Battle of the Blackwater."Blackwater" Littlefinger is elevated to Lord of Harrenhal in reward for brokering the alliance. He jokes that now he must get started on producing some heirs. Sansa's betrothal to King Joffrey is broken so that Joffrey can marry Margaery. Sansa is overjoyed at this, but tries to look heartbroken. Littlefinger warns Sansa that she isn't fooling anyone and that Joffrey will not let her go despite setting her aside. Lord Petyr tells her that she reminds him of Catelyn and offers to take her home to Winterfell but she is reluctant to trust him."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Baelish colludes with Sansa Stark that he plans to smuggle her out of the city on his ship when he leaves on an upcoming mission."Valar Dohaeris" With his new position as Lord of Harrenhal, Littlefinger's status is elevated considerably, enough for him to leave his position as Master of Coin to Tyrion, purchase a ship and prepare to sail to the Eyrie with a marriage proposal to the widowed Lysa Arryn. However, knowing full well that Sansa could end up being a more politically powerful wife than Lysa, he plans to take her on his ship with him. Ros, now secretly working for Varys, discovers his intentions and informs Varys who promptly convinces Lady Olenna Tyrell to arrange a marriage between Sansa and Loras."Walk of Punishment" Having been asked by Cersei to collect information on the Tyrells, Littlefinger orders one of his homosexual prostitutes, Olyvar, to act as Loras' squire and seduce him all the way to the bedroom. He does so and manages to get Loras to admit to the secret wedding plans. Olyvar relays this piece of information back to Littlefinger, who tests Sansa. When she declines her place on his ship, Baelish realizes Varys' plan and tips off Cersei and Tywin."Kissed by Fire" of Arryn.]] Baelish deduces that it must have been Ros who betrayed him, so he gives her to King Joffrey, who tortures and kills her with his crossbow. In the throne room, Littlefinger confronts Varys about his foiled plot. Varys responds by telling him that he "did what he did for the good of the realm" to prevent it spiralling into chaos but Littlefinger counters him by asserting that he views chaos as the perfect scenario to climb further up the social ladder. His ship then departs for the Vale of Arryn."The Climb" Season 4 After Joffrey's death, Dontos Hollard delivers Sansa Stark to Lord Baelish's ship. After Sansa climbs aboard, Lord Baelish reminds Dontos about his payment. Baelish snaps his fingers, and crossbowmen kill Dontos. Baelish takes off Sansa's necklace, which he made himself, and throws it overboard."Breaker of Chains" Still sailing, Lord Baelish approaches Sansa at her cabin and tells her that they are on their way to the Vale where she will be safe. Sansa accuses him of killing Joffrey; he tries to deny it at first, but Sansa knows that he had something to do with the murder because getting her out of King's Landing was part of the plan. He admits it, telling her about the poison in the necklace, and states that Joffrey couldn't be trusted and had to be removed. Because Baelish has been away for a while, he would never be suspected, and the whole purpose of the murder was to confuse the Lannisters--which his new friend, Lady Olenna, wanted very badly."Oathkeeper" Littlefinger and Sansa, now pretending to be his niece Alayne, pass the Bloody Gate and make their ascent to the Eyrie, where they meet Lysa Arryn and her son, Lord Robin. After Sansa is acquainted with the two of them and is told that no one can know about her presence, Robin takes her to the chambers. Baelish is left alone with Lysa, who kisses him and tells him she wants to marry him immediately. He is reluctant at first and wants to inform the Lords of the Vale about the ceremony, but Lysa says that they already had their wedding night long ago. She then asks him what wife would do for him the things she had done for him, including poisoning her husband's wine, thus killing him, and then writing a letter to her sister Catelyn claiming it had been the Lannisters who did it, all of this at Littlefinger's behest. He starts to kiss her before anyone can overhear her. Lysa then brings a septon into the hall to wed them immediately and says that she will scream loudly as her husband, Lord Baelish, is making love to her that night. She keeps her promise."First of His Name" After Sansa slaps Robin for ruining the snow representation of Winterfell she made at the Eyrie's court yard, Littlefinger approaches her and calms her, stating that Robin should've been disciplined by his mother long ago and that he will deal with Lysa. When Sansa states she will never see Winterfell again, he counters that a lot can happen between "now and never" and that she must demolish her old home if she wants to build one anew. Sansa insists to know why he killed Joffrey. He anwsers that he did it out of love for Sansa's mother. He adds that in a different world she might have been his child. He dismisses the notion and states she's more beautiful that Catelyn ever was. He kisses Sansa afterward. Later, Petyr prevents Lysa from throwing Sansa out of the Moon Door after she saw the kiss. After Lysa is more subdued, Petyr tells her he has always loved only one woman: Lysa's sister. He then pushes Lysa out of the Moon Door."Mockingbird" Following Lysa's death, Petyr Baelish is questioned by Lord Yohn Royce, Lady Anya Waynwood, and Ser Vance Corbray about Lysa's death, which he claims was suicide. The lords don't believe him, given Lysa's devotion to her son. They rebuff Littlefinger's explanations in favor of speaking with the only other witness: his "niece", Alayne. Baelish is noticeably concerned after they reveal that they will not allow him to speak to to her prior to her testimony in order to hear the "unadulterated truth". However, after confirming that Baelish can stay for her testimony, Alayne reveals her true identity, the tale of her captivity and flight from King's Landing. She then speaks of Lysa's mental instability, jealousy and death, changing only a few details: saying Littlefinger only kissed her on the cheek and that Lysa did throw herself from the Moon Door. Sansa breaks down in tears and the lords are convinced, but while none of them are looking, she gives Littlefinger a stony, almost triumphant gaze. Following the questining Petyr admonishes the lords for hiding away in the Vale during the War of the Five Kings, questioning their loyalty because they refused Catelyn Stark's plea for assistance in the conflict against the Lannisters. When asked who he thinks they should back, he responds that they should back "Robin Arryn, Lord of the Vale." When the lords scoff at his suggestion, claiming that Robin is just a sickly boy, Petyr responds by declaring that "even sickly little boys can become powerful men," and that it is time for young Robin to fly the nest. The boy he claims, needs to learn to ride a horse, to swing a sword, and to become the lord the Vale needs. He offers to take Lord Robin on a tour of the Vale in order for him to become acquainted with his domains, a request that the lords agree to. Later, Baelish visits Sansa and asks why she lied on his behalf. Without looking up from the dress she is mending, Sansa explains that she has no idea what Royce, Corbray, and Waynwood would want from her if he were eliminated, but that she does know what it is he wants. Littlefinger seems impressed that she made such a calculating decision, but attempts to cast doubt on her certainty. Sansa doesn't take the bait. Later on, Baelish and Robin stand in the High Hall, preparing to depart for their tour of the Vale. Robin expresses his uncertainty about leaving the Eyrie, echoing his mother's words that the outside world is a dangerous place where he could die. Petyr calms his fears by stating that people die from everyday causes, and that instead of worrying about his inevitable death to spend time focusing on his life, which lays before him. At that moment, a raven-haired Sansa appears at the top of the stairs in a feathered black dress with a plunging neckline. Petyr stares at her intently, clearly intrigued and pleased by her recent transformation, and she returns his smile knowingly."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Personality Baelish is a cunning and ruthless manipulator of court politics. He is at times capable of putting on a seemingly friendly face with a friendly smile - but his eyes don't smile when his mouth does. The exact inner motivations that drive Baelish are unclear, as are his ultimate goals, but he has no real loyalty or genuine affection for anyone. Behind his smiles and forced mild manners, Littlefinger is cunning and calculating, willing to casually dispose of people who trusted him, like a man replacing an old pair of gloves he doesn't want anymore. Even so, he is an extremely intelligent man, not only a genius at financial matters but at cynically manipulating those around him. As Varys observed, he is a grasper from a minor House, with a very great skill at befriending and ultimately manipulating powerful people. Littlefinger started out as an impoverished noble from an insignificant minor House in the "little Finger" peninsula of the Vale, but felt constantly looked down upon for his relatively lowly status by much higher noblemen. His rejection by the Tullys when he was a young man, and his near-death at the hands of Brandon Stark, embittered him against both the Tullys and the Starks - nor was he strongly attached to the other Vale lords who looked down on him the rest of his life. Petyr loved Catelyn, but she saw him only like a brother, and her father wanted him to have nothing to do with him. In truth, underneath Littlefinger's people-mask, he is s cold sociopath who hungers for power over others basically for its own sake. Curiously, even seemingly plausible goals such as "revenge against the Starks and Tullys" - which at times is what he tells himself he is doing - are really only excuses and rationalizations for his utter ambition to control everything around him. Even Littlefinger's alleged feelings for Catelyn Stark truly seem to have just been a rationalization for his greed for power. Though surely, Littlefinger himself is convinced that he truly "loved" her, in reality his attraction was one-sided, and he was obsessively stalking a girl who never returned his affections beyond a platonic level. Hypocritically, Littlefinger became angered that the Tullys rejected him, probably for his low social status - when Catelyn's younger sister Lysa Tully was utterly obsessed with him. Petyr, ironically, wanted nothing to do with Lysa, and used her only as a means to an end to get to Catelyn. Later after Catelyn died, Littlefinger creepily transferred his obsession to her. Even though, as he himself noted, Sansa is young enough to be his own daughter, she reminds him so much of the young Catelyn at her age that he forgets himself, even allowing himself to try to kiss her - showing that he didn't really love Catelyn as a person so much as a concept, given that he feels she is interchangeable with her daughter. In brief moments when Littlefinger has opened up to Sansa Stark, it is disturbingly revealed that despite his keen skill at assessing the emotions and goals of others and using it to manipulate them, he has a highly warped, skewed view of the world. In Littlefinger's mind, he narrates himself as the hero of his own storybook, as it were: as he says, the weak boy from a minor family who hoped that in a better world, "love could overcome strength and duty". He genuinely feels - or seems to feel - that he is the victim in all of this, despite causing the War of the Five Kings (a war in which tens of thousands of soldiers and civilians have died), because the uncaring forces of a stratified aristocracy prevented him from marrying Catelyn - even though Catelyn herself never "loved" him in return, purely on a personal level. Petyr's surprising lack of insight when it comes to his romantic obsessions were revealed when he encountered Catelyn again in Renly Baratheon's army camp after her husband's execution - a betrayal which Catelyn by now would assuredly have known he was at least partially complicit in. Instead, Petyr started babbling nonsensically to Catelyn that "fate" had granted them the opportunity to finally be together now that Eddard was dead - even though he previously saw that they were deeply in love, and any sane man would realize that she would be both deeply in mourning for her husband, and have reason to be suspicious that he had something to do with his death. Littlefinger's stalker-crush extended to the point that even after years of bitterly hating the Tullys and Starks, and even hating Catelyn at times for rejecting him, at other times he would persist to indulge in fantasies that one day she would come running to his arms. Other men such as Varys engage in court intrigue and engage in murder because they feel they are doing what they must to ensure safety and order for the realm as a whole, while other men such as Tywin Lannister engage in court intrigue because they want to secure more power for themselves and for their family legacy. Baelish, meanwhile, just does things because he can: he enjoys exerting power over other people. Sometimes this can take the form of out-witting or out-manipulating major court players such as Varys or Cersei - even Tyrion Lannister enjoyed the challenge of "the game". Yet Littlefinger also enjoys crushing the powerless when he thinks he can get away with it, people who pose no threat to him - such as how sometimes he will casually have one of his prostitutes like Ros executed because they have failed him. Baelish's acquisition of multiple brothels sums up a major aspect of his personality: he is willing to use other people, often vulnerable and weak people (i.e. prostitutes), purely for his own gain (cynically selling his whores' sexual services for gold), while at the same time using the weaknesses of his enemies as leverage (i.e. blackmailing them about their visits to his brothels). Sometimes Baelish doesn't even use people for any actual purpose, but simply because he enjoys destroying them like a man swatting a fly. Appearances Image gallery Eddard and Petyr 1x04.png|Baelish advises Eddard on politics in King's Landing in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Small Council.png|Baelish attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Cersei_Little_Finger_Season2.jpg|Cersei asks Baelish to locate Arya Stark in Season 2. Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Littlefinger and Varys speak in "The Climb". Family tree Quotes Behind the scenes *Littlefinger narrates the Histories & Lore videos on "The Vale" and "Robert's Rebellion" on the Season 3 Blu-ray and on "House Baelish" on the Season 4 Blu-ray. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Petyr Baelish's father made the acquaintance of Lord Hoster Tully during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where they fought together. On the basis of this acquaintance, Petyr was sent to foster at Riverrun, where he met Hoster's own daughters, Catelyn and Lysa. Lysa developed a crush on Petyr, but Petyr preferred the older, more unobtainable Catelyn. When Catelyn was betrothed to Brandon Stark of Winterfell Petyr challenged Brandon to a duel of honor for Catelyn's hand, but was soundly defeated. Petyr returned home. He was later appointed as a customs official in Gulltown, the main city of the Vale, and his extreme success in raising funds led Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, to appoint him to the small council as Master of Coin, a task at which Petyr has excelled. "Littlefinger" is a nickname given to Petyr by Edmure Tully during their time at Riverrun together. It is a reference to the fact that Petyr Baelish's holdings are on the smallest of the Fingers, the numerous headlands and peninsulas protruding into the Narrow Sea on the Vale's east coast. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Petyr Baelish" is pronounced "PEE-ter BAY-lish", i.e. like the normal given name "Peter". Whereas in the series Littlefinger's goals are more transparent (sitting on the Iron Throne), this is not the case of the novels. As Littlefinger is only seen through the POV of other characters, his ultimate objective remains a mystery. Likewise, his rivalry with Varys was developed for the show. Unlike in the TV series, Tyrion learns from Catelyn that it was Littlefinger who told her the dagger found on the Catspaw assassin sent to kill Bran Stark belonged to Tyrion. Littlefinger explained that it had previously belonged to him, until he lost it in a wager with Tyrion when Jaime Lannister was unhorsed by Loras Tyrell. Tyrion states that this cannot be true, because he never bets against Jaime. Catelyn asks why Petyr would lie to her, to which Tyrion retorts: "why does a bear shit in the woods? Because it is in his nature." Catelyn later realizes that it was Littlefinger who lied to her, when Jaime Lannister independently verifies Tyrion's account, and had no reason to lie having just confessed to pushing Bran from the window. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Small council Category:Lords Petyr Baelish Category:Petyr Baelish Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Season 5 Characters